Descenso a la locura
by negruu120
Summary: Sabes realmente que significa locura?Locura es reir cuando estas llorando... Rated:T for security/Clasificacion:T por seguridad


_**Sabes realmente que significa locura?Locura es reir cuando estas llorando...**_

* * *

Los odio,los odio a todos,pero aun asi no puedo dejar de amarlos jajajajaja,quisiera abrazarlos pero a la vez ascesinarlos,no se que le pasa a mi cabeza pero si se algo...si los lastimo es porque los quiero y no me importa lo que digan hare que siempre me amen como yo a ustedes

Ayúdenme...sálvenme

-_**Gaaaaa!**_-grite asustado al despertarme

Otra maniana,otra pesadilla superada,ojie hacia todos los rincones de mi pequeña habitación prácticamente como un reflejo involuntario,hasta mire debajo de mi cama para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie,a que grado e tenido que llegar para mirar detras mio,como si alguien estuviera ahi

Respiraba muy rápido,mi pecho desnudo estaba lleno de sudor ocacionado por el miedo de esa pesadilla,intente taparme un poco con las frasadas de mi cama pero poco servia ya que no sentia frio,sino escalofrios

Decidí sentarme a un costado de mi cama con toda la calma de mundo para después levantarme de la misma pero por alguna razón al momento de enderezarme sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a fallar haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara e hiciera movimientos frenéticos en busca de equilibrio,tuve suerte,no me paso nada

Algo me estaba sucediendo y era grave,un indicio fue mi repentina perdida de fuerza de hace unos instantes y el otro fue que despues de eso tuve que llevar mi mano hacia mi cabeza debido a que comenzo a aparecer un dolor agudo,como si me estuvieran clavando un clavo en la sien y poner mi mano ahi era lo unico que podia hacer como intento de solucionar tan siquiera un poco ese malestar pero a mi desgracia el dolor estaba comenzando

De la nada mi estomago se colapso y me produjo unas nauseas monstruosas que me obligaron a correr rápidamente hacia el váter de mi baño para así no manchar con mis "jugos" todas las sabanas,gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo

Debido a la velocidad que llebaba tuve que tener cuidado con como bajaba mi cabeza ya que estuve a nada de golpearme con el marmol del vater debido a que no me controle tan siquiera un poco,tuve suerte que puse mis manos entre los bordes para frenarme

-Me limpio la boca con mi brazo-_**Ha, que asco**_-dije aun con ganas de vomitar mientras apreciaba aquella pequeña parte de mi que fue expulsada con anterioridad

Camine fuera de baño para cambiarme a unas ropas mas frescas pero en el trayecto no pude evitar verme mirarme en el espejo

-**_Dioooos...ese soy yo?_**-le dije mi reflejo mientras estiraba la piel de mi ojo derecho

Mis ojos eran literalmente ojeras,por tantas pesadillas no lograba conciliar el sueño de manera prolongada lo que provocaba que unas grandes ojeras aparecieran,mis córneas se tintaran de rojo y ademas que mis ojos azules se aclararán aún mas haciendo que pareciera un desnutrido

Intente no darle mas vueltas al asunto y me encamine hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre

-_**Holaaaaa,hay alguien?**_-pregunte con esperanza de que alguien respondiera,nadie lo hizo-**_Que raro-_**dije sarcasticamente

Sonreí de lado y suspiré con nostalgia al no ver a nadie e imaginarme cuando toda mi familia esta junta en esta cocina y cuando digo a toda me refiero a mi y a mi hermana Trina,ya lleva mas de una semana sin aparecer

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Había terminado de desayunar,los mareos habían parado pero el sueño no se quitaba,muriéndome de cansancio o no debía de estar sonriente para mi banda y para mi novia,que deberian de llegar en un rato

Me senté en el sillón del garaje y saque mi guitarra para afinarla un poco y distraerme hasta que mis amigos llegaran

Pasaron los minutos y nada,me levante del sillón y camine hasta la sala ya que ahí había dejado mi teléfono cargándose,lo cogí y me regrese al garaje pero cuando llegue habia algo mas,ahi se encontraba mi amada chica sentada en el capo del automóvil de Trina mientras ojeaba su celular

-_**Hola cielo**_-le salude de manera afectuosa mientras me acercaba para besarla

Mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya,su sonrojo era simplemente adorable,reflejaba cariño,inocencia...algo que solo ella sabe hacer y eso me encantaba,me hacia amarla cada dia mas y mas

Aun encima del auto abrio sus piernas para que me pusiera encima de ella,no lo pude evitar y lo hice sin pensarlo

Al tenerla tan cerca mio y en una posicion tan tentadora no pude evitar besarla con mas pervercion,sentir sus calidos labios sobre los mios me fascinaba,me hacia volar,y en cierto modo por la intencidad que llevabamos me daba placer,el placer de hacer algo tan intimo con solo una persona,solamente con tu pareja,la duenia de mi corazon y la ama de mis pensamientos

Aquel tan apacionado beso duro poco ya que un par de gemelos habían entrado al garaje,fingieron toser para que nos dieramos cuenta de su presencia y al momento de percatarnos de su existencia no pude hacer mas que separarme de mi novia por la pena

-_**H-hola chicos,como están?**_-les pregunte aun sonrojado hasta las orejas,posiblemente hasta los pies

_**-Bien Corey,algo así**_-dijo el mas pequeño de los dos con una seriedad que me sorprendió

No lograba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar,Kin,uno de mis mas locos amigos me había hablado seriamente,tenia miedo que eso fuera por algo que hice ya que no se si hice algo malo o que le molestara para que se pusiera de ese humor

Mi amigo me veía con serenidad,como si me tuviera pena,en cambio veía a mi pareja la observaba con desprecio,como si le hubiese hecho algo indirectamente

Voltee mi cabeza hacia Laney,se veía nerviosa por como la miraba mi pálido amigo,la curiosidad me picaba,tenia que saber que pasaba aunque tuviera que obligarlos

-_**Que esta pasando?**_-pregunte nervioso mientras los miraba a todos,no apartaban su mirada enojada de Laney

_**-Por que mejor no te lo dice ella?-**_dijo Kon

-_**Yo no tengo que decir nada**_-dijo la pelirroja indignada ocultando su rostro dándose la vuelta con los brazos cruzados

-**_En serio quieres que yo se lo diga?_**

-**_Decirme que?_**-pregunte con la ansiedad hasta las nubes

-_**Díselo "Laneycita"**_-dijo Kin haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

-Se sonroja sobremanera-_**Te dije que solo uno me puede llamar así!**_

_**-Entonces dilo!-**_grito el cuatro ojos enojado_**-Di quien es el único que te puede decir así,porque hasta donde yo se Corey no te dice así**_

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras salir con tanta seriedad,solo podía significar una cosa pero no tiene sentido,Laney me ama a mi y solo a mi...verdad?

-_**Saben que me largo de aquí, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus estupideses**_-dijo la chica con un tono de voz lleno de exasperación pero con unos ojos llenos de culpa

Laney tomo su bolso y se encamino hacia la puerta,era más que claro que estaba enojada ya que los pisotones que hacia al caminar eran capases de agrietar el suelo con facilidad ademas que al salir casi parte la puerta en dos

Podría entender su enojo pero no podía disernir el hecho de que ni me miro a la cara,solamente paso de largo cuando estaba alado suyo

-_**Pobre Laney**_-me apiade de mi novia aun después de todo lo que paso-_**Debe de sentirse mal o algo para estar de ese humor**_

-**_Realmente eres un estúpido_**-dijo Kon decepcionado de mi mientras se alejaba hacia el escenario

-_**P****_or_ primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano**_-dijo su gemelo dándome la espalda

-_**Pueden explicarme que esta pasando?**_-les pregunte aguantando las ganas de maldecirles por horas

Espere por minutos su respuesta,preguntaba y preguntaba una y otra vez pero parecía que con cada una de mis interrogantes aquel par se hundían más en la pena y el desencanto

Después de unos segundos en los que el ambiente fue tan tenso que pudo haber sido atravesado con una aguja uno de esos dos o mas especifico el de menor estatura bajo del escenario de en donde se encontraba y con una mirada llena de pena se me acerco calmadamente

-Pone su mano en mi hombro_**-Corey...Laney**_-dijo con dificultad mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire con cada palabra,como si se estuviera preparando para lo peor-_**El amor de tu vida te esta siendo infiel**_

-_**Jajajajajajaja**_-mori a carcajadas al escuchar esas palabras que para mi no eran mas que una broma de mal gusto-_**Buena esa viejopero mi Laney jamás me seria infiel**_

-Se talla los ojos con exasperación-_**Ay ay ay...Corey de casualidad sentiste el olor que tenia Laney cuando la besaste?**_

_**-Pues ahora que lo dices creo que olia perfume de hombre**_-aclare de manera inocente-**_Pero debe de ser el perfume de su papá_**

_**-Aaaah**_-se quejo mi amigo como si estuviera a punto de estallar pero al ultimo momento logro calmarse-_**Y que hay de las veces que nos a cancelado de repente?**_

_**-Ella me las justifica todas,dijo que se va con sus amigas**_

_**-Pero cuantas veces te lo a dicho,una,dos...quince veces?.No se supone que como tu amada novia debería querer estar contigo siempre?**_

_**Corey hermano lo vi con mis propios ojos,ayer cuando "salió con sus amigas" la vi besándose con alguien mas,y si no te quiere entrar en tu minuscula capeza no es mi problema,soy tu mejor amigo y se que esa tipa te estaba siendo infiel...por que no me puedes creer a mi!,por que solo le crees a esa tipeja?!**_

_**-Cállate,eso es mentira!**_-le grite mientras me tapaba mis oídos y flexionaba mis rodillas,no quería escucharlos fuera lo que fuera

-Me toma por los hombros-_**Corey escúchame de una vez!Tienes 16 años,ya no somos unos niños,una relación ya no es un simple juego**_

-_**Quien fue?...**_-le pregunte con una voz tan débil que no me escucho

-_**Eh?**_

_**-QUIEN FUE!**_

_**-Será mejor que vallas y lo averigües tu mismo,ahora debería de estar en el auditorio de la escuela**_

No espere ni una palabra mas y me levante del suelo con un brinco para dirigirme hacia la salida de mi garaje a toda velocidad pero antes de salir me detuve ya que tenia aun una pregunta

_**-Como sabes que estará ahí?-**_le pregunte sin voltearlo a ver

-_**Hakie su teléfono desde hace tiempo**_-respondió con naturalidad

-_**Por que?**_

_**-Larga historia...**_

Sin mas me aleje de ahí con rumbo hacia mi escuela con el temor de que todo lo que me hayan dicho fuera cierto

_**-Por que no se lo dijiste?-**_le pregunto Kon a su hermano que estaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía al techo con nostalgia

-_**No valía la pena decirle que estaba enamorado de ella-**_respondió-**_Y mucho menos de que fuimos pareja cuando se besaron por primera vez,es increible que hayan pasado ya tantos anios y no lo haya mencionado ni una vez_**

_**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**_

Después de salir de mi casa corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la escuela,entre mas cerca estaba mis piernas se cansaban mas y mas pero hacia de todo para ignorarlo y llegar lo mas rápido posible hacia mi destino

Pero lamentablemente no pude hacerlo,a un cuarto de camino me tuve que detener porque sino lo mas probable era que mis pulmones estallarían por el cansancio y el gran esfuerzo fisico al cual no estoy acostumbrado

A mi suerte había una banqueta en el parque en la cual me pude sentar para reponerme un momento

Deje mi cuerpo caer encima del asiento,tenía la mirada pegada hacia el cielo mientras liberaba el aire de mis adentros,estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta que un chico estaba detrás mía

-_**Lindo día no crees?**_-pregunto aquel chico encapuchado con un suéter azul fuerte de manera amistosa

-_**Me cago en!...-**_semi grite asustado ya que no lo había visto-_**Demonios hombre me asustaste**_

-_**Jajaja-**_río entre dientes-_**No eres el primero al cual le doy miedo sabes?**_

**_-Haaaa,no lo dudo amigo_**

Me deje llevar por mi alrededor,el viento resoplaba y me cantaba muy cerca de mis oídos lo que me traía paz,me tranquilizaba de todo lo que estaba pasando y hasta olvide cierta cosa que debía hacer desde un principio cosa que me ayudo a tranquilizarme aun mas debido a que pensar en eso me traia estrez

-_**Te sucede algo verdad?**_-pregunto aquel chico,no nos mirabamos a la cara

-_**Por que lo dices?**_

_**-Suenas abrumado...es por una chica no es así?**_

_**-C-como lo sabes?!**_

_**-Es normal a nuestra edad sufrir por amoríos, es algo habitual**_

_**-Haaaa no creo que lo mío sea tan habitual como tu dices**_

_**-Sabes yo hace mucho tiempo conocí a una hermosa chica,rubia,ojos azules,era el amor de mi vida**_

_**-Y que paso?**_

_**-Me volví su mejor amigo**_

_**-Friendzone verdad? Jaja**_

_**-No estúpido jajajaja,la frienzone no existe simplemente la amistad es un paso mas cerca del noviazgo**_

_**-Si tu lo dices...**_-dije algo confundido,nunca lo había pensado de esa manera-**_Y como terminaron ustedes dos?_**

**_-Pues me traicionó,no tengo muchas ganas de explicar lo que paso pero si te puedo decir dos cosas:_**

**_Una,el amor te hace estúpido y ciego,literalmente_**

**_Y dos,no le creas todo lo que te dice,hazle caso igual a tus amigos_**

**_-Por que dices eso?_**

**_-Porque me dijieron todo lo malo de ella,que me usaría nadamas y adivina que?Paso exactamente lo que me dijieron y pude haberlo evitado si hubiese hecho caso a al menos un diez porciento de lo que me advirtieron_**

Estaba congelado,sin poder articular palabra o expresión alguna,será que Dios me esta dando una señal?,o sera simplemente justicia poetica?

-_**Pero mira el lado bueno,si no me hubiera pasado todo eso seguiría en Crystaltown,ese lugar es una mierda sabes?**_-dijo aquel con un tono de asqueo cuando menciono su ciudad natal

-_**No lo dudo,siempre tan frio y contaminado**_

_**-Además...si no me hubiese pasado todo eso seguramente cometerías el mismo error que yo,que bueno que no sucederá verdad?**_

_**-Claro-**_dije y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro por ate de magia

Me sentía acompañado con ese sujeto,de alguna manera su voz era calmante para los oídos y te brindaba una seguridad y lealtad increíbles, es como si se tratara de una especie de ángel o algo así

No lo aguante mas,necesitaba ver su rostro para saber a quien poder agradecerle la ayuda y la comprensión pero cuando me di la vuelta aquel sujeto ya no estaba ahí

Desconcertado por todo lo que pasaba lo busque con la mirada por todos lados pero nada,se habia esfumado asi que me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí para enfrentarme con mi destino

_**-(Que haré?)**_-dije en mis adentros mientras miraba fijamente a la nada

Caminaba por el prado del parque,todo estaba lindo y normal hasta que de la nada un sujeto moreno puso su cara enfrente la mía al momento de ponerse de cabeza con las piernas enganchadas a un árbol

-_**Woah!**_-grite sorprendido

-_**Hola amigo jajaja**_-río aquel

Por la sorpresa me había caído al suelo,después de recuperar mis sentidos observe mejor a aquel sujeto

Al principio no captaba quien era,se veía que tenia un cuerpo muy fuerte, su cabello era negro y lacio hacia la izquierda pero como estaba de cabeza estaba desarreglado,sus ojos eran cafés oscuros,eran inquietantes pero su blanca sonrisa lo contrarestaba,ademas tenia ese suéter azul con capucha que pude divisar con mi visión periférica,unos jeans ajustados de color azul claro y unos tenis comvverse del mismo color

-_**P-per-pero tu estabas ahí!?-**_dije confundido mientras señalaba la banca de lejos

-Se pone encima de la rama-_**Soy bueno para pasar desapercibido**_-dijo aquel divertido mientras se balanceaba en el tronco del árbol

-_**Soy Corey y tu?**_-dije mandando al demonio todo lo anterior,no podria pasarme nada mas raro hoy

-Salta del arbol poniéndose detrás mía-_**Soy Clayton,pero mis amigos me llaman Clay**_-dijo mi nuevo amigo mientras estrechaba mi mano

_**-Como arcilla?**_

_**-Larga historia...laaaaaarga historia**_

Me quede platicando unos minutos más con Clay,era un chico agradable en verdad pero tenia que irme pronto,no queria que esos dos se me escaparan

-_**Oye amigo me tengo que ir ahora**_-le dije presuroso y desesperado

-_**No hay problema,apresúrate no vallas a llegar tarde**_

Al escuchar esas palabras salí corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pude pero no sin antes decir unas palabras en el trayecto

-Nos volveremos a ver?!-grite al aire con esperanza de que me escuchara ya que estábamos bastante lejos uno del otro

_**-Siiiiiii**_!-replico con la voz forzada por semejante grito-**_Tienes mi numero así que no habrá problema!_**

_**-Cuídate!**_

-**_Igualmente!...por cierto saludame a Laney!_**

-Detengo mi carrera-_**Espera...**_-dije al momento de captar sus palabras-_**Como es que!...no esta...**_

Me había dado la vuelta para preguntarle de donde demonios conocía a Laney pero cuando lo hice no se encontraba en su sitio a lo que yo me asuste por unos segundos pero me relaje un poco al pensar en una locura,en una demente posibilidad

Mire hacia el cielo y sonreí cálidamente,podría estar loco pero quien sabe,tal vez no lo esté

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Había llegado a mi escuela,el imperio del sufrimiento y rara vez del conocimiento

En el trayecto hacia la entrada principal no pude evitar detenerme a mirar con ternura aquel árbol en el cual me le declare a Laney,aquel día mi vida cambio completamente ya que la amaba con locura desde que la conoci y tenerla a mi lado hacia que mi vida tomará un nuevo rumbo de felicidad

-_**Nada mal Corey nada mal-**_dije al aire recordando como me le había declarado

-**_Flashback hace 2 años-_**

Estaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras esperaba a que Laney saliera de sus clases de gimnasia,estaba nervioso en verdad

-_**Aaaaah!,por que tarda tanto!?**_-grite sin que me importara quien se volteará a verme con extrañez-_**Mierda...cuanto tiempo estuve dando vueltas?**_

Levante mi mirada y pude darme cuenta de que me habia enterrado a mi mismo debido a que con mis vueltas en círculos había degradado tanto el suelo que inconsientemente hice la forma de una donut en la maltratada tierra

-_**Valla pedazo de agujero te has montado Corey**_-dijo una pelirroja con las manos en sus caderas,miraba desde lo alto

_**-Jejeje**_-reí con un gran sonrojo,no solo por que me daba vergüenza lo que había hecho sino también porque siempre me sonrojaba verla a los ojos-_**Oye Laney quería preguntarte...**_

-_**Oh por Dios Corey es un donut!**_-interrumpió la pelirroja gritando y saltando de emoción como si se fuera una niña de seis años-**_Yo amo los donuts_**

**_-Yo igual_**-agregue inconscientemente,esto se ponía raro

-**_Tenemos tanto en común Corey creo...creo que te amo-_**dijo mi mejor amiga roja como un tomate

-_**Yo igual Laney,quieres ser mi novia!?**_

_**-Pero claro**_

_**-Pues entonces vamonos mi amor a un viaje lleno de amor,tragedia,suspenso y mas-**_dije y de la nada aparecio una trigresa gigante voladora realista en la cual nos montamos Laney y yo

_**-A donde vamos cielo mío?**_

_**-Nos iremos a Niarnia en donde podremos encontrarnos con Aslo el perro maravilla el cual nos dara la fuerza para pelear contra el malvado gotzila mientras spidermen nos toca su flauta de gazpacho**_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

-Agito la cabeza volviendo al mundo real_**-Seeeh Corey eres todo un casanova-**_dije al terminar mi peculiar recuerdo_**-Bueno,es la hora**_

Abrí la puerta del instituto,era día libre debido a una celebración del mes y como se era de imaginar no había ni un alma ahí dentro

Estaba a punto de largarme de ahí pero unos extraños sonidos femeninos llamaron mi atención provocando que me quedara ahí,mi primer error

Camine por esos largos pasillos recordando todas esas estupideses que hicimos yo y mis dos mejores amigos pero claro,por mi cabeza pasaron también aquellos recuerdos tan amargos que tenia con la peor persona del mundo,Carrie...ojala se muera

Siempre me enfadaba,no solo por como me trataba si no por como era en general,al ser una de las chicas mas guapas y populares de la escuela tenia a una multitud de urgidos a su alrededor,estaban tan hipnotizados con su belleza que no les importaba que los tratara como basura o si tenían suerte como unos perros quizá

-_**Zorra...-**_dije con odio mientras observaba con atención a su casillero

-_**Aaaaaamh-**_resonó un gemido que retumbo por todos los pasillos y me puso alerta

-_**Que fue eso?...Lanes?**_

La curiosidad me mataba,tenia que saber de donde venían esos sonidos así que los seguí por tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta de por cuanto estuve trotando por los encerrados pasillos con la caracteristica de que igualmente si me fuera desagradable o hasta cierto punto excitante me detuve por varias ocasiones para escuchar mejor

Al cabo de unos minutos pude reconocer de donde venían aquellos sonidos,provenían del gimnasio de la escuela,no estaba tan lejos

Cuando por fin llegue al jodido gimnasio intente abrir la puerta que conectaba la cancha de básquetbol con el resto de la escuela pero al momento de empujar la puerta esta no se movía ni un milímetro,intente hacerlo con fuerza pero era inútil,alguien o algo estaba bloqueando la puerta

Pensé y pensé durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió entrar por la ventana,seria sencillo si aquellas ventanas no estuvieran a diez metros sobre el cielo lo que me dificultaba increíblemente mi labor

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

Logre salir de los eternos laberintos o mejor llamados pasillos escolares y me dirigí a la parte trasera en donde estaban las ventanas,era increible la altura en la que estaban aquellos tragaluzes.A quien demonios se le ocurre poner una ventana a practicamente a un centimetro debajo del techo?!

-_**Muy bien...aquí vamos**_-dije contemplando la gran distancia entre la ventana y el suelo,en serio estaba aterrado

Y así comenzó,derecha izquierda derecha izquierda,cada vez mas alejado de la seguridad del suelo,gracias al cielo ograba seguir trepando gracias a que la pared estaba tan maltratada que había múltiples hendiduras en donde mis pies y manos podían encajar perfectamente

-Me agarro a la ventana-_**Uff no estuvo tan mal no?**_-dije al aire mientras respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo

Baje la mirada tan solo por casualidad y me di cuanta de una cosita que había pasado por alto y ahora mismo estaba tirado en el suelo,una escalera...

Después de maldecir al aire por quien sabe cuanto tiempo abrí la ventana en su totalidad por la cual entre al momento

Ya adentro caí encima de una de las banquetas de las gradas,ahí arriba miré por todos lados para encontrarme a la causante de los quejidos pero no había ni un alma por ahí

-_**Fwaaaa**_-gimió de nuevo la chica,esta vez mas fuerte que la primera vez

-_**Hmm?...**_-exclame dudoso volteando a todos lados para identificar el sonido

Gire mi cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de la proveniencia de aquel sonido pero era muy difícil ya que habia mucho eco en la sala

Fue difícil,pero al final logre prestar la atención suficiente como para averiguar de donde provenía

-_**Los vestidores...-**_dije casi atragantandome por la ansiedad

Me fui directo hacia ahí,decidido pero a la vez asustado por lo que me encontraría sabiendo la posibilidad de que fuera cierto,no tengo ni idea de como me pondría si algo como eso fuera verdad

Abrí la puerta de los vestidores de hombres con delicadeza para evitar que me descubrieran y lo primero que pude divisar por un pequeño espacio que había en la puerta semi-abierta fue la pálida retaguardia de un pálido chico

Al instante de verlo me asquee pero no podía detenerme ahí así que abrí un poco mas aquella puerta

Ahora con mas ángulo de visión pude ver el cabello de aquel chico,era de un color rojo vivo y hasta donde yo se solo hay un pelirrojo en toda la escuela así que eso me dejaba con una soladuda,que hacia Lenny desnudo junto a una banca?

Necesitaba ver mas,con el corazón en la garganta le di un ultimo empujón a la puerta revelando con quien estaba Lenny,al verlo me sonroje al extremo al ver erecto miembro del chico entrando y saliendo de una chica

-**_Con que de ella eran los gemidos_**-susurré mientras veía sonrojado aquel acto

Levante mi mirada poco a poco,contemplando aquel pálido y hermoso cuerpo de la joven,que bueno que Laney no estaba cerca por que lo mas seguro es que me mataría

Contemple un poco mas el vientre y los no tan desarrollados senos de la joven,poco a poco hasta llegar a la cara

-_**No...**_-dije de manera casi inaudible no porque no quería que me descubrieran,mas bien por que no tenia palabras,una pequeña parte de mi murió

Su rostro,su hermoso rostro sonrojado y con la lengua al aire debido al placer de su cuerpo con el de mi compañero declases...era mi Lanes

Era verdad?,era verdad?!,no quiero aceptarlo pero lo tengo en mi cara!...el amor de mi vida se esta besando con otro hombre mientras están haciendo algo que ni siquiera hicimos nosotros ni una vez aunque haya tenido oportunidad

Cerré mis ojos y apreté tan fuerte mis dientes que juro que si los hubiese presionado mas se romperían,no podía ver mas,salí corriendo de ahí prácticamente a ciegas

Solamente podía sentir el impacto de las múltiples puertas que habían desde el gimnasio,nunca me había parecido tan complicado atravesar aquellos pasillos pero esta vez los sentí eternos hasta el punto que choque con una mas fuerte de lo común,el de la salida

La luz del exterior era segadora,aun con mis ojos prácticamente cerrados la fuerte luz lograba lastimar mis globos oculares pero aun con todo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi casa

_**-Un rato mas tarde-**_

-_**Ah ah ah**_-me quejaba por el cansancio de semejante carrera

Sorprendente o no habiendo corrido tal distancia,y no fue poca,me ayudo a al menos no romper en llanto al llegar a mi casa pero aun así el dolor seguía siendo el mismo,seguía siendo tan penetrante

Quería llorar,e iba a hacerlo pero no ahí,no lo haría en donde ella y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntos,solamente me uir a mi habitación,el único lugar en donde no esta su aroma

Subiendo a las escaleras me percate de algo que no había notado antes,en la segunda planta se lograba sentir un aroma fétido,putrefacto,como sialgo estuviera pudriéndose

La curiosidad me gano,respingue mi nariz para buscar ese aroma sin que me importara lo maloliente y desagradable que fuera,pero al final del trabajo vinieron los frutos

-_**El ático...**_-dije con serenidad al percatarme de donde venia ese olor

Me encamine hacia el ático,tome la perilla plateada de aquella puerta de madera de caoba,la gire pero nada,lo intente mas de una vez pero nada parecía funcionar así que como ultimo recurso me quedo tumbar la puerta con la fuerza de mi hombro a lo que al golpearla esta se desplomo al frente mío dejándome así acceder al polvoriente ático

En realidad no era un ático en si,era mas bien un closet estúpidamente grande,eran tantas sus dimensiones que alguien fácilmente podría quedarse atrapado ahí y jamás seria encontrado

-Me tapo la nariz asqueado-_**De donde rayos viene ese ol...**_-me calle de repente al ver algo en particular

Lo habia encontrado,el pendiente que le regale a Laney en su aniversario,el día que lo perdió estaba tan triste

-_**El pendiente de Laney!**_-grite saltando de la emoción-**_Debo ir rápido a dar.._**.-me volví a callar al recordad aquel detalle**_-Cierto...Lenny_**

No pude contenerme ni un momento mas,comenzé a llorar de manera desenfrenada,mi boca estaba fuertemente tapada con mi mano para que no se escucharan los quejidos de semejante dolor emocional

No se que me guió,no se por que paso pero mis piernas se movieron por si solas hasta que llegue a unas grandes cajas de cartón las cuales tire con mi cabeza ya que ni siquiera estaba viendo mi camino

Destrozado o no me había percatado que aquel olor era muchísimo mas fuerte que antes,como si estuviera al frente mío y así era

Abrí mis ojos lentamente pero al reconocer el objeto se ampliaron de manera casi instantánea dejándome ver a un cadáver humano balanceándose de una soga que estaba atada a su cuello y que al parecer por el peso su garganta estaba desgarrándose dejando al descubierto su piel azulada por la falta de oxigeno,aquella persona era...era...era mi hermana

Su rostro era simplemente aterrador,tanto que logro tumbarme al suelo,se veía azul,con los ojos desorbitados y bañados en sangre y que lucían que estaban a apunto de salirse de sus cuencas,su piel azulada por la falta de oxigeno liberaba un olor espantoso pero lo peor de todo sin dudar alguna era su rostro,aquel rostro enfermo,con una sonrisa torcida y sus dientes estaban bañados en su propia sangre,aquella mirada enferme reflejaba eso,locura,demencia sin razón

Siempre he odiado a Trina,no solo a puesto en peligro mi vida sino que también puso en riesgo la de mis amigos algo que nunca en la vida podría perdonar

En ese momento hubo un colapso en mis emociones,comenze a reirme, a reirme como todo un desquiciado pero con la particularidad de que mis lagrimas aun salían y con mucha mas intensidad que en un principio

No podía parar de reír por alguna razón pero aun así no dejaba de llorar,me esforze mucho para dejar de reírme y lo logre peor aun así no dejaba de llorar

Intente irme de aquella sala pero en múltiples ocasiones me colapsaba en el suelo debido a la delicadez emocional que tenia en esos momentos provocando que tardara mas de lo normal

Cuando finalmente salí de ese putrefacto lugar me diriji hacia el escenario de la planta baja a tomar mi guitarra,tal vez tocar un poco me ayudaría a despejarme

_**-Un rato mas tarde-**_

Había tomado mi guitarra que seguia reposando en el pequenio escenario de mi cochera y un pequeño amplificador que siempre utilizaba en los pequenios ensayos que ya en estos tiempos ya no eran tan seguidos ya que la banda poco a poco la bande se fue haciendo mas conocida haciendo que practicar ahi se hicera dificil por los acosos de los fanaticos

Subi por las escaleras con dificultad ya que el peso extra que tenia encima era demaciado para mi no tan entrenado cuerpo,era muy cansado subir cada escalon pero finalmente logre llegar y entrar a mi cuarto

-_**Vamos métete maldita porquería-**_me queje mientras intentaba meter el enchufe en su clavija hasta por fin lograrlo-_**Bueno Mellany solo seremos tu y yo esta noche...que podríamos tocar?**_

Cerré mis maltratados ojos y calme mi respiración con el fin de concentrarme para buscar dentro de mi cabeza alguna letra de alguna canción que haya hecho pero nada,ninguna reflejaba lo que sentía,ninguna era lo suficientemente cruda como para desahogarme en su totalidad

-_**Nanananananananaaaaa**_-tararie en un intento forzado de sacar una letra improvisada**_-Nananananananananaaaa...mierda!por que putas no puedo sacar ni la mas sencilla letra!?_**

Gritaba y maldecía al aire para liberar mi impotencia,no me quedaba mas que abrazar mis piernas y ocultar mi aun lagrimeante rostro en ellas

-_**Por que Laney?**_-dije con la voz forzada ya que era muy doloroso ese recuerdo

No me quedaba mas que llorar en silecio,ocultar todos mis males como todos los días,tener la cabeza fría y tratar de controlar aquellas dominantes emociones que tanto daño me hacían

-_**Controlar mis emociones**_-dije con seriedad, mi rostro ya no estaba oculto entre mis piernas-**_Que mentira mas grande...haaaa,siento que voy a enloquecer_**

Acomode mi cabeza entre el respaldo de madera de mi cama y en unos instantes había cerrado mis ojos,no pensaba en nada,solo me concentraba en recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos mi antiguo amor "eterno" y yo

De la nada cálida sonrisa se postró en mi rostro al recordar nuestro primer beso como pareja pero aquel agradable recuerdo fue eliminado por el de Laney haciendolo con Lenny

Tan solo con ese recuerdo tan pequeño toda mi mente se iba al demonio,no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen del amor de mi vida besándose tan amorosamente con otra persona y peor aun haciendo el acto máximo de una relación,al fin y al cabo,la diferencia entre hacer el amor y el sexo es un beso no?

De alguna manera que desconozco mi boca comenzó a tararear una canción que jamás había escuchado y que en esos instantes estaba siendo plasmada en mi cabeza mientras que mis dedos lo seguían armoniosamente con mi guitarra

**Siento que voy a enloquecer-Versión completa por negruu120**  
(NA-Versión completa?,si! Por que? Porque yolo! *3*)

_Se que no soy el mejor_  
_Pero por lo menos fui el primero_  
_El primero que a tu corazón cautivo_  
_No merezco tu traición..._

_No soy...igual que vos_  
_No soy una voz ni una oración_  
_Fui tu persuasión,mi presión_  
_El motivo de lo que se perdió_

_Siento que voy a enloquecer_  
_Cada vez que te veo con el_  
_No quiero solo un amigo ser_  
_Alejame de tu edén_

_Y deja ya_  
_No quiero que lo intentes mas_  
_Mi pensamiento no podrás cambiar_  
_De tu edén no podrás escapar_

_No me vuelvas a jurar_  
_No quiero oirte hablar_  
_Aléjate de mi y déjame en paz_  
_De mi vida de una vez te ruego sal_

_Me has vuelto alguien horrible por fuera y por dentro_  
_Tengo miedo y es algo por lo que yo no puedo_  
_Mirarte a los ojos, decirte cuanto te añoro_  
_No lo,puedo,debo,no quiero destrozar todo lo que una vez nos unió_

_Siento que voy a enloquecer_  
_Cada vez que te veo con el_  
_No quiero solo un amigo ser_  
_Alejame de tu edén_

_Tengo ganas de ver ríos de sangre_  
_Asecinar todo lo que tengo delante_  
_Se que sonrio pero estoy triste a cada instante_  
_Ya no te veo nada interesante_

_Miento con una fuerza descomunal_  
_Todo me creen sin siquiera mi cara mirar_  
_Busca solo un momento_  
_En el que yo no este en tus recuerdos_

_Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad_  
_Cierras tus ojos pero aun te puedo observar_  
_Tu respiración agitada al mi sonrisa presenciar_  
_Ignoras todo lo demás aun sabiendo que me tienes por detrás_

_Siento que voy a enloquecer_  
_Cada vez que te veo con el_  
_No quiero solo un amigo ser_  
_Alejame de tu edén_

_Siento que voy a enloqueceeeer!_  
_Cada vez que te veo con eeel!_  
_No quiero solo un amigo seeeer!_  
_Alejame...alejame!...alejame de tu edén_

El dolor en mi pecho era increíble,sentía como si una aplanadora estuviera presionando mi corazón hasta el punto de hacerlo estallar,no podía evitarlo,lloraba,lloraba como un bebe,tenia miedo,impotencia,ira,tristeza...no había manera de comparar aquella sensación,solamente quedaba soportarla

Me revolcaba en mi cama con ambas manos puestas en mi cabeza presionándola con tanta intensidad que seguramente estuviera a punto de quebrarse,rodé tanto que llegue a un punto que me caí de la cama

-_**Gggh...ggh...ggAAAAAAAA!**_-grite por el intenso dolor de aquella repentina migraña-**_KAAAAAAAAGH!_**

El dolor era insoportable,no me dejaba pensar,no me dejaba razonar con claridad,no podía siquiera moverme debido a aquella tortura lo que me impidió buscar alguna solución para mi mal

De repente,entre mis incesantes gritos pude escuchar claramente como alguien llamaba a mi puerta,le hubiese atendido pero no podía ni tan solo responderle,no podía hacer nada

Nada parecía fuera de lo común hasta que recordé un mínimo detalle

-_**(Un momento,cerré la puerta con llave,nadie puede entrar a la casa,entonces quien podría estar llamando a la puerta...)**_-pensé mientras ahogaba mis gritos en mi masticado brazo

De repente la puerta se abrió,por la posición en la que me encontraba podía ver perfectamente la entrada mostrando la cosa mas aterradora que alguna vez pude haber experimentado

Al frente mío estaba el cadáver de mi difunta hermana,flotando en el aire...sin ninguna señal de que alguien estuviera levantándola

Su mirada estaba clavada en mi,aquellos espantosos ojos grises tintados en su sangre amarillenta por la putrefacción y aquella maniática sonrisa casi sin dentadura me acosaba insesantemente

Estaba completamente congelado,por el terror que experimentaba, mi migraña desapareció de la existencia cosa que lamento ya que seguramente me distraería cuanto menos un poco de lo que estaba contemplando

No movía los ojos pero aun así sentía que me perseguían a donde quiera que fuese mientras que poco a poco la sangre coagulada volvía a resbalarse por su podrido rostro

Seguramente habrían pasado tan solo 30 segundos pero dentro mío fueron horas,horas de una mirada acosadora

Intentaba escapar pero no podía,mi pulso cada vez mas acelerado era lo único que me hacia moverme pero todo lo demás estaba muerto,en cambio,el cadáver de repente comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia mi y como no era capaz de moverme solamente me quedo cerrar los ojos

Al momento de abrirlos de nuevo aquella cosa se habia esfumado lo que en parte me relajo pero aun seguía aturdido por semejante sensación

Como acto natural parpadee y me lleve la peor sorpresa,al cerrar mis ojos aquella imagen de Trina colgada ,que había visto hace ya unos instantes,aparecía dentro de mi cabeza a lo que yo claramente me asuste pero me relaje ya que supuse que solo paso por mi mente pero no fue así

Volví a parpadear y la imagen seguía ahí dentro,y cada vez que que volvía a cerrar los ojos se acercaba un poco mas y un poco mas hasta el punto que su rostro estaba prácticamente sobre mío

-Me tomo la cabeza-_**Sal de mi cabeza!**_-grite con desesperación

Aquella imagen me enloquecía,me aterraba,me daba las fuerzas como para hacer locuras que nunca en mi sano juicio haría

-_**Escúchame**_-dijo la voz de Trina que estaba dentro de mi cabeza de forma sombría y sin vida

-_**No-**_dije mientras aun intentaba sacarla de mi cabeza

**_-Escúchame!_**-grito de manera violenta y aguda

**_-No!_**

**_-ESCÚCHAME!_**

**_-YA BASTA!_**

No podía tolerarlo mas,al final de esas palabras en un intento descabellado de hacerlas callar comenze a golpearme la cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo,no se por que pero no sentía ningun dolor,solamente quería sacar a esa tortuosa voz e imagen de mi jodida hermana

Golpeaba mi cabeza contra en suelo una y otra y otra vez,y con cada golpe que me hacia el siguiente era diez veces mas fuerte

Después de un rato mi cuerpo desistió al castigo que le estaba provocando haciendo que se desplomara como plomo al agua

Recostado entre un charco de sangre y mis propios dientes,mis ojos hechos mierda y completamente acabado,pero aun asi,aun con todo eso no podía dejar de sonreír y eso me aterraba,me aterraba por que seguía llorando mi traición pero algo dentro de mi me obligaba a sonreír de manera amplia aunque mi cara estuviera deformada

_**-Jejeje...ajajajaja...AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAH-**_comenzó a reírse alguien de manera psicópata,tuvo que tomar mucho aire después de eso-_**JAAJAJAJAAAAAAAJA**_

Mire hacia todos lados en busca de la persona que emanaba tal aterradora risa pero no había nadie,busque y busque hasta que descubrí quien era,estaba en la misma habitación que yo y era...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Que tal?Logre hacerlo atemorisante?**_

_**Wuuuuu aqui esta el fic de la semana n.n**_

_**Como dije la primera parte no sera tan fuerte ya que es una "introduccion",ademas,la verdad lo hubiese publicado antes pero queria hacerlo hoy ya que queria felicitar a alguien es especial y creo que ella ya sabe de que hablo**_

_**Asi es,muchas felicidades a mi linda amiga May,May sabes que me tienes aqui si tienes algun problema e intentare resolver tus dudas en en los fics que haga**_

**_Y creo que eso es todo...lo siguiente que publicare sera la segunda parte que no tiene fecha establecida ya que estoy algo ocupado pero no deberia tardar mas de una semana,despues de este seguira el penultimo capitulo de "Realidad incierta" en donde sera el gran matrimonio de Clay y Laney, y quiero agregar que aun tengo muchas sorpresas sobre ese Oc,cosas que nunca les e mencionado y que estoy seguro que les sorprenderan n.n_**

**_Bueno por segunda vez esto es todo por hoy asi que...yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo *3*_**


End file.
